Phantom Cruciatus
by Alexiel.v
Summary: Snape a été capturé par Voldemort. Dans l’obscurité et les ténèbres de sa prison, seuls les souvenirs et la folie demeurent. Ne tient pas compte des deux derniers tomes TRADUCTION


**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, absolument rien. Les personnages ne sont pas les miens comme vous le savez tous, et l'histoire est à _**Liz Barr.**_

_**Résumé**_: Snape a été capturé par Voldemort. Dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres des cachots, seuls les souvenirs et la folie demeurent. **Ne tient pas compte des deux derniers tomes.**

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**Phantom Cruciatus**

De Liz Barr

_Traduit par Piwi-chan et Alexiel_v_

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Il n'avait pas de nom. Ou peut-être en avait-il eu un par le passé, mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il avait eu une vie jadis, avait été une autre personne, voir plusieurs autres personnes, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus d'identité.

Il n'y avait plus que les cris à présent. L'obscurité.

L'obscurité la plus totale.

_Endoloris_.

Il hurla encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus reconnaître le son de sa propre voix. Quelqu'un hurlait, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne pouvait-on pas faire taire ce pauvre type ?

Son bras brûlait, comme il n'avait jamais brûlé auparavant. La Marque des Ténèbres reliait Voldemort à ses Mangemorts, qui étaient inévitablement reliés à lui. Ils étaient unis, tous ensemble : le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles, ils portaient tous la même marque. Même un traître -- particulièrement un traître -- ressentait la terrible et merveilleuse douleur liée à la présence de Voldemort.

Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, il savait que c'était sa faute. Il avait choisi, et avait ensuite changé d'avis.

La trahison était récompensée par la torture. C'était la façon de faire de Voldemort.

Il savait très bien cela lorsqu'il avait fait son choix, et il se le rappelait à chaque fois, lorsque ce choix devait être à nouveau renouvelé. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi.

Il avait imaginé l'échec, et il l'avait imaginé en termes de mort, pas de capture.

C'était sa faute.

_Endoloris. _

Severus Snape hurla.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment il en était arrivé là. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la raison, il se souvenait juste de leurs rires lorsqu'il les suppliait d'arrêter. Il détestait supplier, détestait leurs rires... il était censé être plus fort que ça. Il se rappelait avoir été fier. Autrefois, dans une autre vie, il avait placé sa fierté durement acquise au-dessus de tout cela. Mais la douleur était atroce, et il en était venu à la détester davantage que l'humiliation elle-même.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler de son nom, ce qui était étrange, car il y avait tellement d'autres choses dont il se souvenait. Il s'étendit sur le sol en pierre, cette pierre froide qui n'apaisait jamais la brûlure de son bras, et énuméra toutes les choses dont il pouvait se rappeler.

Des mains dans ses cheveux, l'odeur de la lavande et du bois de santal. Sa mère. Il entendait sa voix, elle chantait. Le bouillonnement des potions, la lumière du soleil hivernal qui se reflétait sur le chaudron, le crépitement du feu et la voix de sa mère.

Sa mère qui pleurait.

Sa tante, en colère. « Le Ministère est allé trop loin. Nous sommes une très vieille famille ; ils n'ont aucun droit d'accuser mon frère de pratiquer la Magie Noire. »

Elle mentait. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment il le savait, sauf que c'était quelque chose d'aussi palpable que la pierre sur laquelle il était étendu. Elle mentait, et sa mère le savait aussi. C'était une façade. Sa tante croyait aux apparences.

Elle avait empoisonné sa mère. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il le savait, mais c'était le cas.

Il avait mis des fleurs de lavande sur sa tombe, et y avait brûlé du bois de santal.

Un bureau arrondi, un homme qui était à la fois la plus jeune et la plus vieille personne qu'il n'ait jamais vu. L'homme le regardait, d'une façon qui se voulait sérieuse et amusée à la fois. Les souvenirs, sans doute, avaient rendu ses yeux d'un bleu scintillant.

Dumbledore.

« Vos parents étaient mes élèves », dit-il, avant d'afficher un regard triste.

Le nom de sa mère dans un manuel. « _L'une des premières spécialistes en potions de notre génération_. »

Il se rappela son étonnement, elle était exceptionnelle aux yeux des autres, sauf pour lui.

Voler. Balais. Instabilité, crainte, stupéfaction en voyant la facilité avec laquelle les autres semblaient le manier.

Un garçon plus âgé, blond et séduisant. Beaucoup plus vieux, mais désireux de passer du temps avec un enfant brillant. Lucius.

Pourquoi pouvait-il se rappeler ce nom, et non le sien ?

Une fille à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux verts. Âgée d'une douzaine d'années. « Ça ne te tuerait pas d'être aimable de temps en temps, tu sais. »

Il avait tort : c'était la mauvaise fille, les mauvaises personnes, et c'était pareil pour le sang.

_Quelques années plus tard : un adolescent de seize ans, amoureux, coupable et en colère suite à ses paroles. « Sale Sang-de-Bourbe! » C'était la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie suite à une bagarre avec les amis de Potter._

« Nous ne sommes pas censés être amis. »

Peu de personnes pouvaient discuter avec elle et finalement avoir raison. « Je pensais que les Serpentards n'étaient pas censés s'intéresser aux règles. »

Les douze utilisations du sang de dragon.

Les sept étapes de la Métamorphose.

Une femme qui se transforme en chat.

La bonne méthode pour créer des potions d'Enflure. Du dissolvant. Des somnifères et des stimulants. Le Polynectar et la potion Tue-loup.

Un grand nombre de souvenirs en fin de compte. En réalité, il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'en avoir autant. Il y a des personnes qui seraient reconnaissantes d'en posséder autant.

Naturellement, le manque de souvenirs était probablement compensé par un certain équilibre mental.

Ça le faisait toujours rire quand ils venaient le voir, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à se rappeler de la raison de son amusement.

_Endoloris._

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Ses souvenirs concernaient surtout les potions. Il se souvenait de la marche à suivre, de la récolte des ingrédients, des précautions à prendre. Sur le sol froid du cachot de Lucius Malfoy, il soignait son corps meurtri et passait en revue les différentes recettes.

Il y avait des trous dans ses souvenirs, il en était persuadé. Pendant des jours, il essaya de se rappeler si c'était quatre ou six doses d'aconit que l'on mettait dans une potion de sommeil. Il se tourmentait à ce sujet, en essayant de s'en rappeler, car il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre de concret, mis à part le sol du cachot et ses douleurs persistantes.

« Il a bredouillé pendant une semaine », entendit-il. C'était une surprise ; il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était exprimé à voix haute. « Mais uniquement à propos de potions. Rien au sujet des plans de la résistance, ou de Dumbledore. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Rien n'est plus important que ses précieux mélanges. »

C'était un mensonge, pensa-t-il. Beaucoup de choses étaient plus importantes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler correctement, et il ne pensait pas que Voldemort soit intéressé par le bois de santal ou la lavande sur la tombe de sa mère.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Même après que la douleur du Doloris se soit dissipée, la Marque des Ténèbres lui faisait continuellement mal. Elle était foncée et nette contre sa peau pâle, comme une présence malveillante.

Un cancer.

Il l'érafla à l'aide de ses ongles déchiquetés, mais elle resta immobile et immuable, bien qu'il finît par y avoir du sang.

Le saignement changea légèrement sa souffrance, et il continua à griffer la Marque jusqu'à ce que l'attrait pour cette nouvelle douleur finisse par se dissiper.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Il l'avait choisi. Il pouvait presque se rappeler ce choix : rester ou partir.

Un garçon. Non, un jeune homme, bien que l'image qu'il ait de lui soit celle d'un garçon. Mais à présent, il était un jeune homme, et il était quelqu'un d'important.

Il devait être protégé. Il devait être sauvé, et il prit soudainement conscience d'une chose : il avait une dette, et elle ne serait jamais remboursée.

Rester ou partir.

La fuite ou le sursis.

Il avait toujours déçu Dumbledore. Ses échecs, à la fois subtils et impressionnants, étaient une trahison en la confiance de Dumbledore.

Il se rappela s'être demandé si cette confiance était vraiment aussi infinie qu'elle le semblait.

Ce n'était plus important à présent. Il avait fait un choix, et c'était le bon. Il ne savait pas comment, ou pourquoi, mais c'était la bonne chose à faire. Sauver le fils, afin de rembourser sa dette envers le père.

Tout allait bientôt être terminé.

Bientôt.

Bientôt.

_Endoloris_

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Il se demanda pourquoi il était encore en vie. Ils auraient dû le tuer. Ils auraient dû le tuer il y a bien longtemps. Mais ils l'avaient maintenu sain d'esprit -- en quelque sorte. _Le mot « longbottom » lui apparut soudainement, bien qu'il ne puisse pas en deviner la raison_ -- et ils ne l'avaient pas encore tué.

_Endoloris._

A cause de la douleur, il leur avait demandé. Le rire ne l'étonna pas. Ça le tracassait à peine désormais.

La voix aiguë et inhumaine répondit, « Pas encore, Severus. Bientôt, mais pas encore. »

_Severus_, pensa-t-il, alors que le Détraqueur l'emmenait au loin. C'était donc son nom.

Il avait de nouveau un nom.

- - -

Avec son nom revinrent le nom des autres, ainsi que les souvenirs qui les accompagnaient.

Potter.

James.

La troisième année.

Une dispute dans les couloirs à l'extérieur de la salle de classe de Sortilèges.

« Au moins, mon père n'est pas à Azkaban ! »

Une étincelle de colère, non pas car c'était cruel, mais car c'était vrai. Il se retourna rapidement et lança violemment un sortilège, de façon irréfléchie.

Cesare.

Son père.

La voix aiguë. Voldemort. « Ton père était l'un de mes premiers seconds, Severus. Un des plus fidèles. Il m'a soutenu bien avant que mon nom soit devenu célèbre. J'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi. »

Il avait toujours espéré que Potter n'ait pas dit la vérité.

Cesare, le balançant vers le haut, vers le plafond, alors que sa mère criait et riait en même temps.

« Mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? Mon fils, un grand maître des potions, un grand sorcier... tu seras le meilleur, Severus. Comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'être ? »

Sa mère. Margaret. Empoisonnée.

Sa tante. Adélaïde. Empoisonneuse.

Ils étaient une vieille famille, une famille riche, une des meilleures. Plus il vieillissait, plus il se rendait compte que sa famille n'était pas particulièrement agréable.

Il ne voulait pas de ces souvenirs, mais ils réapparaissaient quand même.

Une nuit de pleine lune, le Saule Cogneur, Lupin -- _un loup-garou, par Merlin, durant tout ce temps il était un monstre_.

Potter, le sortant de là, s'attendant à de la gratitude.

Un garçon de dix-sept ans, fixant le visage de Voldemort avec ce besoin de reconnaissance.

La Marque des Ténèbres, brûlant son bras. Sous sa peau, telle une cicatrice sur son âme.

L'effroyable et écœurante prise de conscience d'avoir fait une erreur. Qu'il n'y avait pas de grande menace Moldue, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison réelle d'avoir peur et -- plus terrible encore -- la vérité de ce qu'était réellement la Magie Noire : non pas des trésors interdits, maintenus hors de portée par une tradition conventionnelle et dépourvue de sens, mais quelque chose de vraiment, profondément mauvais.

Dumbledore.

Le pardon.

C'était presque la pire des choses : qu'il puisse être pardonné, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais pardonner quelqu'un qui l'aurait blessé.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Une fois de plus, il passa en revue les étapes pour réaliser une potion de sommeil. Il se rendit compte qu'il fallait quatre mesures. Six transformait une potion de sommeil en quelque chose de plus efficace. Huit la rendait mortelle.

C'était bon de s'en rappeler.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Il entendit des pas à l'extérieur de sa cellule.

« Lucius. »

« Severus. Tu sembles beaucoup plus sain d'esprit qu'à l'accoutumée. »

« Les avantages d'un style de vie sain. »

« Mon fils te transmet ses amitiés. »

« Je suis touché. »

Lucius se pencha, son visage pâle menaçant, au-dessus de Snape.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches »,dit-il, « que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres _décidera_ de te tuer -- et il le fera, je le sais -- et bien, je serai là. Mon vieil ami. »

« Noblesse oblige ? »

« Vengeance. »

« Ça, aussi. »

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Lucius ressente la nécessité de prendre sa revanche. Il suspectait que Lucius ait été offensé par sa trahison.

Lucius détestait être pris pour un imbécile. Il était un sang-pur après tout, et ils étaient censés être au-dessus de ce genre de choses.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Ils le laissèrent tranquille pendant un bon moment. Les elfes de maisons continuèrent de lui apporter de la nourriture, mais personne d'autre ne le dérangeait. Il pensa refuser la nourriture, afin de mourir de faim, mourir de sa propre volonté.

Comme toujours, il était faible. Et en fin de compte, il accepta la nourriture.

La douleur persistante du _Doloris_ s'effaçait, mais son bras l'élançait continuellement. Il se demanda ce qui se produisait à l'extérieur de sa cellule. Les gens mouraient. Il sentait la puissance de Voldemort s'accroître avec chaque mort.

Il se demanda si le garçon était déjà mort.

Le garçon.

Harry Potter.

Un autre nom retrouvé.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Il était ici parce qu'il avait choisi de protéger Harry Potter.

Pour une fois, il avait choisi d'y aller librement. D'autres en avaient payé le prix.

_« Avada Kedavra. » Sa voix, sa baguette magique, sa conscience._

C'était le prix à payer.

Sa mort était inévitable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnait jamais la trahison.

Severus Snape attendait de mourir.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Souffrance. Douleur, à l'intérieur de lui, rayonnant en partance de son bras, se répandant dans son corps.

Endoloris ?

Il était seul.

Pas d'Endoloris.

Il avait l'impression qu'une aiguille avait été insérée dans sa peau. _Mais pourquoi Voldemort, un homme comme lui, avait recours à des méthodes de torture typiquement Moldues ?_ Au début, c'était seulement une piqûre précise, mais au lieu de s'atténuer, la douleur s'intensifia, comme si des millions d'aiguilles couvraient chaque centimètre de son bras, puis de son torse, et enfin, de son corps tout entier. C'était si intense qu'il lui était impossible de penser. Ses doigts se courbèrent, comme si tendre ses muscles expulserait la douleur hors de son corps.

Tellement de douleur.

Il avait un jour pensé qu'un humain pouvait être immunisé contre la douleur, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, et à cette époque, il était jeune et stupide.

Souffrance.

Il perdit connaissance.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

« Il est vivant. À peine. »

« Vivant ? Sirius, il est resté ici pendant pratiquement une année. C'est impossible. »

« Tu sais, Remus, c'est un mot que j'ai appris à employer avec une extrême prudence. »

Des pas.

« Les Aurors ont fini de sécuriser le Manoir. Tout le monde est mort. »

Potter.

« Comment ça, tout le monde ? »

« Même les elfes de maison. » Silence. « C'est comme s'ils s'étaient tués eux-mêmes. Il n'y a rien qui vive ici. »

« Harry... »

« C'est ma faute. Dumbledore. Percy. Mes erreurs... J'aurais dû trouver une autre façon. Voldemort, les Mangemorts... et maintenant les elfes de maisons. » Il rit. Ce n'était pas le rire d'une personne saine d'esprit. « Ils sont tous morts. »

« Harry, Snape est en vie. »

Inspiration intense. Optimiste et effrayée.

« En vie ? Ça fait un an... Dumbledore disait -- »

« Dumbledore n'est -- n'était pas omniscient. Severus est bien vivant. »

Silence.

« Oh. »

« Harry ? »

« Ça va... »

« Harry... »

Un ton dur comme l'acier. « Ça_ va_, Sirius. J'ai juste -- j'ai besoin... » Une inspiration profonde. « Je dois contacter Hermione. Faites-lui savoir que... il aura besoin... »

Lupin. « Je vais contacter Sainte-Mangouste. Tu devrais reposer tes mains »

« Je ne veux pas reposer mes mains. » Tranchant, en colère. Puis, doucement. « Merci, Remus. Hermione -- tu devrais -- »

« Parler à Hermione, je sais. Elle doit être là-bas, à l'heure qu'il est, n'est ce pas ? Elle pourra s'occuper de ça. » Réconfort. Typique de Lupin, toujours à prôner le compromis.

Des pas qui s'éloignent.

Silence.

Puis, « Harry... »

« Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. »

« à quoi tu t'attendais ? Un défilé ? Une médaille Moldue? Cent points pour Gryffondor ? »

« Nous avons gagné. Nous avons gagné, n'est ce pas, Sirius ? Il ne reviendra pas ? »

« Il ne reviendra pas. Nous avons gagné, Harry. »

« Le prix... »

« Le prix est toujours trop élevé. Dumbledore le savait. »

« Dumbledore a choisi d'utiliser une armée composée d'enfants. »

« Harry... »

« Je sais, il était un grand homme, un grand sorcier, et bien plus encore. Mais... il s'est sacrifié, et je sais que c'était important, mais ça semble tellement égoïste... il est mort, et nous a laissé seul... »

« Harry, s'il te plait... »

« Il y a tellement de dégâts... »

« C'est fini, Harry. Nous pouvons tout reconstruire à présent. Nous pouvons panser nos blessures. »

« Ron... Ron dit que Poudlard a été détruit. »

« Il peut être reconstruit »

« Oh. »

Des pas, Lupin qui revient.

« Les médicomages sont en chemin. »

« Hermione ? »

« Elle vient aussi. »

« Bien. »

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Chaleur. Tranquillité. Quelque chose qui bouge à proximité.

Il n'y avait aucune douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière.

« Trop lumineux », dit-il.

« Il fait plutôt sombre en fait. Mais vos yeux ont besoin de se réadapter. »

« Granger ? »

À contre-cœur, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Granger, oui. Plus âgée et épuisée à présent. Elle avait une cicatrice sur son cou, près de sa clavicule. Une couleur criarde sur sa peau pâle. Elle était encore jeune, cependant. Déterminée. Intelligente.

Il se souvint avoir été un jour identique.

Elle sourit. « Bonjour, professeur. »

« Vous êtes... médicomage ? »

« Non. J'apprends simplement très rapidement. »

« Voldemort... »

« Il a été vaincu il y a cinq jours, professeur. »

« Complètement ? »

« Complètement. »

« J'ai entendu... dans la cellule... que Dumbledore est mort ? »

Elle détourna le regard. « Oui. Il y a un mois. »

« Potter, donc. Il a vaincu Voldemort. »

« Oui. Ils se sont battus... c'était... J'ai pensé que ça ne finirait jamais. J'ai eu l'impression que ça a duré des jours. »

« Vous étiez là ? »

« Nous étions tous là. Tous ceux qui étaient en vie. »

« Qui... »

« Qui a survécu ? Le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Flitwick. Madame Bibine, bien qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais voler. Les Weasley, excepté Percy. Neville. Remus. Sirius. Il y en avait d'autres... »

« C'est suffisant. Et Poudlard ? »

« Pratiquement détruit. Mais la plupart des tours tiennent toujours debout. Il a été construit il y a des milliers d'années et a été reconstruit... des douzaines de fois. »

Il pouvait se souvenir d'une fille qui connaissait le nombre exact de fois, et qui l'aurait débité à toute vitesse juste pour montrer qu'elle le savait, que son public soit intéressé ou pas. Il ne l'appréciait pas. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer cette femme à présent, trop épuisé pour se soucier de telles choses, de toute façon.

« Potter...? », demanda-t-il. « Ses mains -- j'ai entendu - - »

« Voldemort a lancé un maléfice sur ses mains. Ainsi que tous les Mangemorts, enfin, ceux qui ont survécu suffisamment longtemps... il ne pouvait plus tenir sa baguette. Ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, mais il saignait gravement... »

« Des cicatrices. »

« Énormément. Il y a plus de tissu cicatriciel que de chair sur sa main droite. »

« Des cicatrices. Tout le monde en a. »

« Eh oui. Tout le monde. »

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Poudlard était en meilleur état qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais voir des gravats et des cendres à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle était néanmoins choquant. Les gens se précipitaient aux alentours, portant du matériel et matériaux de construction, afin de réparer le vieux château.

« A ce rythme, la prochaine rentrée scolaire sera seulement retardée d'un mois », dit Minerva, le guidant à travers les couloirs. Elle marchait avec une canne, et reflétait à chaque instant sa soixantaine dizaines d'années. On pouvait lire sur la porte de son ancien bureau le titre de _directrice_. Snape détourna les yeux.

« Vous joindrez-vous à nous alors, Severus ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je... »

Pendant son année passée en tant que prisonnier, il n'avait rien souhaité de plus que ses cachots familiers et reculés. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire oui. Pas encore.

« Je comprendrais si vous ne désirez pas répondre immédiatement », dit Minerva. Ses yeux étaient anormalement brillants. « Nous étions tous inquiets », dit-elle. « Nous pensions que vous étiez mort, et... perdre un membre du personnel... cela a pris tellement de temps pour trouver un remplaçant, il y avait une place de vide à la table des professeurs, et nous ne pouvions pas oublier_ pourquoi_ vous aviez été emmené. »

Potter. Rester ou partir. Son choix.

Il se leva. « J'ai besoin... Il faut que j'aille faire un tour. »

Minerva acquiesça, mais ne le rejoignit pas. Il s'en rendit compte, et apprécia.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

« Où est-il à présent ? », demanda-t-il à Hermione. Ils étaient assis dans les jardins de Sainte-Mangouste, enfin hors des murs de l'hôpital.

« A Poudlard. Il peut aller où il veut... Je veux dire, qui le chasserait ? Peut-être les Weasley... bon, ils pleurent tous Percy, et ils ne lui en veulent pas, mais d'un autre côté, ils n'en ont pas besoin, car il s'en veut lui-même. Donc, il ne peut pas aller au Terrier, et Sirius est parti quelque part... Je pars à l'étranger avec ma famille le mois prochain si je trouve du temps, et il a promis de venir avec nous. Mais en attendant, il est à Poudlard. Pour la reconstruction. »

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Il était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, seul, sous la pluie. Snape le vit, debout prés du bord, les bras tendus, le visage renversé, et l'espace d'une seconde, il pensa à James. Alors Potter se retourna, et Snape vit les yeux de Lily le regarder fixement.

« J'ai entendu que vous viendrez à la maison. »

« Je crois que vous vous rendrez compte que la maison familiale des Snape est dans le Dartmoor, Potter. »

« Oui. Au fait, votre tante a été envoyée à Azkaban. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle fut votre gardienne par le passé. »

_« Au moins, mon père n'est pas à Azkaban ! »_

« Elle a tué ma mère », dit-il.

« J'ai une tante. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une meurtrière. »

« Votre mère pensait plutôt le contraire. Elle m'avait dit à l'époque que sa sœur avait décapité toutes ses poupées et avait enterré les restes dans le jardin. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous connaissiez si bien ma mère. »

« Nous étions amis avant même d'apprendre l'existence de votre père. » Ce n'était pas complètement vrai, ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le quai 93/4, observant un garçon à la chevelure noir ainsi que ses amis qui sautaient au-dessus de leur malle de voyage. Mais ils avaient été amis avant la répartition, et seulement des ennemis sans trop de conviction par la suite. Pendant un moment, au moins, jusqu'à ce que son amourette -- un souvenir qu'il avait profondément enfoui – ne les ait finalement séparée.

Potter regarda ses mains. Elles étaient laides et pénibles à regarder. Fortement marquées. Potter fléchit soigneusement un doigt crochu.

« Je ne vous ai jamais remercié », dit-il, « pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Je n'ai jamais remercié votre père pour avoir sauvé la mienne. »

« Ah. »

Ils étaient debout sous la pluie, regardant les alentours ravagés. Le terrain de Quidditch était noir ; Snape pouvait voir les charpentes des tribunes ; leurs silhouettes se découpaient dans le ciel. La fumée s'attardait toujours dans l'air.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire à présent », dit Potter.

« Vous pouvez toujours enseigner. J'imagine que le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est disponible. »

Potter rit amèrement. « J'aurais besoin de faire appel à la magie pour ça. » Il s'attarda sur ses mains. « Je ne peux pas tenir de baguette. Je ne peux pas soulever la plupart des objets. Je suis inutile. »

« Granger dit que vous avez vaincu Voldemort sans l'aide de votre baguette. »

« C'est exact. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire quoique ce soit depuis. »

« La magie sans baguette est rare, car elle est compliquée et épuisante, Potter. Dumbledore a mit un siècle pour devenir compétent. Vous avez dix-sept ans. »

« Dumbledore. Pourquoi tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il me pousse une barbe blanche et que je devienne Albus Dumbledore ? »

« Les gens aiment avoir un héros. Mes félicitations, Potter, c'est votre rôle. »

« Merveilleux. »

« En effet. »

Snape s'éloigna du bord et s'assit dans une des chaises habituellement utilisées pour le cours d'astronomie. Monter les escaliers l'avait bien plus épuisé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il se demanda si cette douleur persistante le quitterait un jour, le fantôme du Doloris. Quand il s'était regardé dans un miroir à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait été choqué par les traits de son visage et le gris de ses cheveux.

« Vos mains guériront probablement. »

« Hermione dit la même chose. Si ce n'est pas dans cette décennie, ça sera probablement dans la suivante. »

« Potter ? »

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Votre égocentrisme est devenu énervant. »

Potter le regarda, faiblement amusé. « Êtes-vous en train de me dire de cesser de me morfondre ? »

« En d'autres termes -- Oui »

« Remus dit la même chose. Ainsi que Sirius. »

« Granger et Weasley ne doivent pas être loin derrière. »

« Je vous ajouterai à la liste, alors. »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter. Vous êtes en vie. Marqué et endommagé, mais en vie. Cessez de vous complaire dans votre cachot. Allez à l'étranger avec la famille de Granger. Vivez comme un moldu pendant un moment. Oubliez Voldemort, et Dumbledore, et les cicatrices, et toute cette absurdité de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

« Et vous, professeur ? Comment trouvez-vous votre cachot ? »

« Vous m'en avez extrait, vous vous en souvenez, Potter ? Je rembourse simplement ma dette. »

« Ah. »

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Les cachots, lorsqu'il finit par y arriver, étaient vraiment comme il se les rappelait. Le nouveau maître des potions avait fait peu d'aménagements, bien que les étagères de son ancien bureau aient été réarrangées. Les murs étaient froids, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer un feu.

Sa chambre à coucher était elle aussi en grande partie inchangée. Il ne s'était jamais beaucoup tracassé au sujet de sa décoration, elle était toujours aussi austère.

Son corps lui faisait mal dans l'air frais et humide, et son visage qui se reflétait dans le vieux miroir était décharné, cerné. Il se sentait vieux.

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à quitter la prison de Malfoy, et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait aucune guerre qui requerrait ses services, aucun Mangemort, aucun Voldemort, aucun Dumbledore qui espérait des choses de lui. Même sa famille s'en était allée.

Il pensa à la maison dans le Dartmoor, au bois de santal et à la lavande sur la tombe de sa mère. Il y avait des laboratoires, des laboratoires bien aérés avec de grandes fenêtres éclairées par la lumière du soleil. Il avait quelque chose qui manquait à Potter : une maison familiale, un point d'attache qui datait de plusieurs siècles, qui attendait son arrivée.

Il pouvait se rendre dans cette maison, remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

_Endoloris._

Laissez les souvenirs se faner. Laissez le fantôme du _Doloris_ se dissiper.

Laisser passer, ne plus y penser.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Les cris. L'obscurité.

L'obscurité la plus totale.

_Endoloris._

Il se réveilla en hurlant, mais c'était fini, c'était un rêve, et il se dissipait. Dehors, le soleil se levait.

FIN


End file.
